Adorable Green Eyes
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: Connor never thought of himself as a cat person. But when he saw the poor, tiny, sheer black kitten limping outside of the courthouse that evening, he just couldn't turn his back on it. He just hopes Oliver isn't allergic to adorable, tiny kittens…that would be bad.


Connor never thought of himself as a cat person.

Sure he saw pictures online of different types of kittens and he'd think they were cute but he'd never given much thought to the idea of actually owning one, or any sort of pet for that matter.

His family had a dog back home called Banjo but he belongs to his parents. Connor doesn't think he has the caring nature to keep and nurture an animal himself.

But when he saw the poor, tiny, sheer black kitten limping outside of the courthouse that evening, he just couldn't turn his back on it.

Michaela had sneered, actually sneered at the thing when Connor first noticed it, Wes started sprouting off sensible bullshit about how it might have diseases or whatever while Asher made some insensitive insult about how the innocent little thing would probably be dead within the week.

As much as it pained Connor to admit it, Asher was probably right.

The tiny creature must have only been a few weeks old at best and she was already injured. A beautiful, dainty kitten like that didn't deserve the cruelties of the big bad world. She needed to be protected and who better to protect her than himself? And if he couldn't protect her then Oliver would hopefully help him out.

So while the others walked ahead, bickering about how best to convince the jury that their guilty client was actually not guilty, Connor held back and bent down to gently slip the animal into his shoulder bag.

The kitten struggled for a minute or two in his hand but then it turned to look at him, her bright green eyes judging him before eventually she gave in and let Connor safety store her away.

When he stood up and rushed to catch up with the group, he saw Laurel watching him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a little shrug because really how could he have left the poor little thing out in the cold all alone? She simply rolled her eyes and went back to arguing with Asher.

Connor could feel the kitten getting restless in his bag as he walked to his car.

Fumbling with his keys which he thankfully hadn't placed in his bag, Connor opened the car door before softly putting the bag in the front seat.

The kitten squealed and Connor's heart ached.

"Shush, shush. I'm just going to the store to get you some food! I'll be right back!" Connor whispered.

He didn't have time to re-evaluate his talking to an animal as he ran to the nearest store to buy the biggest tin of cat food they had.

As he stood impatiently in line to pay for his purchase, he suddenly realised that he had no idea how Oliver felt about cats.

Does he like them? Hate them? Some people hate cats. Gemma despises cats.

Though Connor doesn't know how anyone could hate such a cute creature as the kitten in his car but people can surprise you.

Connor was sure that even if Oliver doesn't like cats that he'll be able to convince him otherwise. He'll just pick the kitten up, hold it up to Oliver and say in an adorable, childlike tone,

"But look how cute he is!"

That ought to make Oliver laugh at least.

He just hopes Oliver isn't allergic to adorable, tiny kittens…that would be bad.

...

"Ollie! I'm home!" Connor yells as he stumbles through the door of apartment 303 twenty minutes later.

Throwing the tin of cat food onto the counter, Connor gently puts his unusually heavy bag down on the couch and opens it.

It takes a second or two before a tiny head of black fur and big green eyes pokes out over the top. She tilts her head to the side and stares up at Connor silently.

Connor gently takes her out of the bag and retrieves a small plate from the cupboard to put her food onto.

His new pet has eaten half a portion of cat food when Oliver comes out of the bedroom dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and is running a hand through his damp hair.

"Hey sorry I didn't hear you come in, I was in the shower." Oliver stops in his tracks when he spots Connor's nervous smile and the small bundle of fur at his feet.

The kitten stops when she hears Oliver and turns to face him. Her head tilts and she gives him the same calculating look she gave Connor when they first met.

Connor bites his lip and watches Oliver's face anxiously.

"You…you got a kitten?" Oliver asks hesitantly, his eyes darting from the kitten to Connor's worrisome eyes.

"Eh…yeah well she was limping outside the courthouse, limping Oliver! I couldn't just leave her! I couldn't-"

Connor doesn't have to explain any further as Oliver has already rushed forward and is kneeling on the floor in front of their newest addition and he's stroking her fur gently.

"You're so adorable aren't you?" Oliver broke out in a wide grin as he talked to the animal, "Aren't we lucky Connor found you outside the mean old courthouse today?"

The kitten purrs and happily jumps into Oliver's willing arms and lets the human pamper her.

Connor laughs at Oliver's words and tone but sits down on the floor beside him nevertheless and begins stroking her too.

"Not that it was smart." Oliver adds, giving Connor a pointed look, "We'll have to bring her to the vet at the weekend. Make sure she's clean and check out that limp."

Connor nods in agreement, "But…we can keep her?" he asks hopefully

Oliver grins and leans forward to kiss Connor playfully on the nose.

"We're definitely keeping her."

...


End file.
